Talk:Close to Me (Season 13)/@comment-430215-20140322080410
This didn't even have much to do with me, so why am I so unhappy? Maybe it's because for a place that always preaches about keeping things fair and civil for everyone, everyone just embarrassed themselves by engaging in this incredibly pointless argument. I guess I'm to blame too, but I wasn't taking it as something serious at first, I thought everyone was joking, but things had to continue, images had to be uploaded, and we all basically just threw all of our morals out of the window. I think the reason I'm unhappy is because everything didn't seem to start until I myself posted that image in Zaya's comments section. I only did it because I saw someone post their image in Matlingsworth's comments section, and I thought it was old (I didn't see the time it was posted), so I thought that It would be fair to post our image there. Then suddenly everyone's going insane or something and, really, I'm still disapointed. Even if this was my fault, I'm still equally disapointed in everyone else. I get that Zaya supporters feel unhappy that their page was filled with hateful comments, but what they didn't seem to get was: 1. Nobody went to their page to post enormous amounts of unnecessary hate. Whenever we post their in large quantities, it's usually after an episode just airs and feelings are fresh, making it justifiable. If anyone had a problem with Matlingsworth before, they should have stated it then. We wouldn't have killed you, it's a freaking fictional relationship. You can love it or hate it, and if you have a problem, then debate it. Don't post dozens of stupid pictures over and over and not explain why. And to the people who did explain why, why did you never listen when we refuted you? All you did was pop in, say you hated them because of this, then posted gifs expressing your hate. Then you repeated the process over and over and over. 2. This is seriously one of the few places where there are more Matlingsworth shippers than there are Zaya shippers. We face Matlingsworth (and Maya) hate everywhere else, why are you acting like we're hypocrites just because we're trying to enjoy our only sanctuary to enjoy what we like. I'm not even a Mafian (per-say), but I've made it very clear in the past that I will not give anyone or anything, fictional or not, any unjustified hate, nore will I do so without expecting others to reply. You basically just came in here, posted crap, refered to our ship as "shit", and then continued the process in deeper volume just to agitate its followers. And DO NOT get mad when somebody threatens to leave, because i was actually in the same boat last night. This was so stupid. It was petty. This was pathetic. Don't justify it unless you have something serious to bring to the table either, okay? DONE AND GOOD FUCKING NIGHT!